wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:El Payo/Archive/01DEC2006-31DEC2006
My Cable Went Down Looks like you will be on your own tonight, modem is up and working but cable is out...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:40, 19 December 2006 (UTC) *Gotcha - I'm TiVo'ing it so I should be able to get most of the big stuff. --El Payo 07:42, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::Excellent, I had a vandal come on (he named himself Stephen T. Colbert!) and crap all over almost 100 pages! So, I will be vigilantly watching to smack-down any more of 'em...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:46, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Hate to be Picky But the author of that award-winning "taxonomy" is Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:23, 16 December 2006 (UTC) The "diagram" That is a very funny picture! Thank you for adding that! Now, I have to admit I am an American so I don't know any other language besides "American" so, if the espanol is bad, that's my fault. I say this because I meant for it to be the plan for the domination of the American stomach, and I am not really sure if that translated properly...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:09, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :Well as a diagram it works as a plan too. Taco goes in, converts stomach to Mexican and Mexico spreads to other organs until the entire host is compromised. --El Payo 00:32, 15 December 2006 (UTC) T.O. Was "T.O." ever featured as a "word"???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:19, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :Yes. 11-08-2005 --El Payo 07:29, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::lol, okay--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:32, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Hate to keep bugging you But, you do not necessarily have to add each "word" to The Word page if you tag all of them. By placing the "word" tag, it automatically adds it to the "word" category (look at the bottom of Armistice for instance). I will add a link to the word category on the word page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:44, 13 December 2006 (UTC) FYI Redirects. When you type something like "green lung" (as a link), you don't have to add the in front of it. Just click on it, and "redirect" it to the real target page. In order for it to work just place a pound sign in front of the command "redirect" (no quotes) and then type the real target page as a link after the command "redirect"--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:05, 13 December 2006 (UTC) : Yeah I just figured why redirect when I can link straight to it. --El Payo 05:06, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::Well, redirect can also help people who type in the uncapitalized name.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:08, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :::Roger. --El Payo 05:08, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Were You Going... put a "word" tag on Willy Loman?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:06, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Pwn Template I hesitate recommending vandals go to uncyclopedia for fear they may sent their vandals to this site! There is one template already (a random template) that recommends people go to uncyclopedia. The "pwn" template is reserved for extreme vandals.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:04, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Word Picture Do you have a picture of "The Word" logo?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:59, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :Coming right up. --El Payo 07:03, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you, I made a template called "word" so that pages made during the show can be tagged--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:18, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::How about a template for Stephen's guests? --El Payo 07:18, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Are You Going To Make The Page? Didn't you make Ted Haggard?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:16, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :Just added Paul Barnes - will link Ted Haggard to him. Does this justify breaking news? --El Payo 01:20, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :: Ted Haggard is locked - can you add Paul Barnes to See Also? --El Payo 01:21, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Thank You Fo rrolling back the vandal on Allah--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:56, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :No problem - I think I'll lay off rolling back though since I missed some stuff on the first revision I did. God was pretty messed up so I left it for admins to fix. --El Payo 21:35, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::!There was more vandalism!? Uh-oh...I must have missed it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:57, 11 December 2006 (UTC) FYI There already is an Emergency Evacuation Manual...it was "Featured"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:09, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :Do you just want to redirect it? Or...>--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:15, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::Already did and added my notes to the Talk page --El Payo 04:17, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, so, that's okay with you then? I mean, you've been updating everything, so the stuff you've added to the talk page is just corrections?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:21, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::If anyone wants to incorporate that stuff, they can. --El Payo 04:22, 11 December 2006 (UTC) GOP Men Are Beautiful... The women are "RG" (Republican Goddesses)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer Did you get Season 1 DVDs ...for Xmas?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:37, 10 December 2006 (UTC) : Ha! No, I downloaded a torrent of the first 6 weeks of the Report and have been going through them. --El Payo 06:37, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::You have been doing some astounding work...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:28, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::I'm bored and this is really fun. Work isn't challenging me right now so I'm doing a little Peter Gibbons impression. --El Payo 04:30, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Red State Anthem Tag Template:SCmusic, tell me what you want it to say--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:26, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :I think it should also go on the Lisa Loeb, Baby Muggles, and maybe the Stephen and the Colberts, Symphonies of the Infernal and Charlene (I'm Right Behind You Now) pages - so it should probably be highly effusive about Stephen and his great taste in music. Whatever you think works is cool. --El Payo 06:29, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::Any suggestions? Which pics do you like of the ones that are there? God Touching Adam, Flag and Eagle, Stpehen???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:33, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :::Definitely Stephen. Do you have an eagle in front of the flag? --El Payo 06:37, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Flag and Eagle? Yes, it's on the tag already.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:41, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Can it accomodate a custom line? --El Payo 06:44, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Bulgogi pic Image:Bulgogi.jpg, if you click on the image's page, there is a link to a recipe.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:59, 9 December 2006 (UTC) What is "nvan"??? Hey, just noticed you tagged a page with "nvan" what does that mean?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:19, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :I messed up - was thinking about tagging that page as a Nancy Grace Vanity page but then wasn't sure. Has Stephen mentioned Grinnel College? --El Payo 18:28, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::The vanity tag is now one of those random-type of tags that randomly picks one of several. As far as Grinell goes, I can recall, if he ever mentioned it...I will tag it if you haven't already--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:34, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::What is "rawk"?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:03, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I was trying to guess a template for music. Is there one for music Stephen likes? --El Payo 06:04, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :::::There is a few, rock + b for band, s for song, and m for "musician (or performer)", so rockb, rocks, rockm...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:10, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, but they're all satanic. --El Payo 06:13, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Iraq Cool Ranch Dorito Group Report Cover LOL, did you make that? Because the title is wrong! It does not say anything about Doritos at all! It is funny as hell though, too bad you can't make it pink...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:13, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :FARGIN HELL! Yeah I made it, but didn't save the layers. Guess I could redo it. --El Payo 01:18, 9 December 2006 (UTC) ::OK, "fixed" - you can delete "ISGR.jpg" --El Payo 01:34, 9 December 2006 (UTC) You may need to archive your talk page You don't have to, but a few people have been and I can show you if you need help doing it--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:05, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :I could use a lesson. --El Payo 08:07, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, first create a link to an "Archive" page, this will be a page showing links to all your archived pages. 2nd, create logical divisions (yours seems to work by months, from here on you can choose weekly or monthly, your pick) Make a page for each "logical division" of your master Talk page Copy and paste from the master talk page to each "division" you created. if none of this makes sense, go to the "recent changes" page and follow what I did. Oh, yeah, dont forget to add a link to the Archive page on your master talk page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:21, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::Great - thanks for setting that up. --El Payo 08:22, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::::You're welcome, citizen, if you weren't such a prolific contributor, I'd make you an admin...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:28, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Hockey We have to be careful editing hockey stuff. one of out regular guys, User:DeagleSteagle, has been religiously covering these pages and even attends games...in honor of Our Glorious Stephen--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:04, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :Check - I copied all of his stuff on Mancini over, only adding stuff from tonight. --El Payo 08:06, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::You may just wanna drop him a note too, just as an FYI--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:06, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Rumor or Truthyism? When Dr. Colbert says something doesn't that make it true? Or rather, truthy? I put those things that you put in Rumors also in Somewhere. Should we keep them in both? I just don't want people to start questioning the truthiness of what Stephen says... that would destroy my entire world...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:11, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I wonder about this too. In both cases in Rumors Stephen claimed to know a rumor, then said 'What rumor?The one I'm starting right now.' So he has ownership over those. 'Some guy somewhere' is a more generalized rumor or claim, so I think the two are distinct, though Stephen's rumors can still go into the Somewhere category as well, since he is asking them to be spread. Does that make sense? --El Payo 20:27, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, it does make sense, but I am wondering what we are doing to the children...won't it ruin their War on Chrostmas if we introduce doubt that maybe some of the things Stephen says might not be truthy?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:31, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :::Agreed. Kill that page. --El Payo 21:49, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Kill which page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:27, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Rumors --El Payo 09:51, 6 December 2006 (UTC) VH1 I put it up on the Main Page, I hope you could get screen shots...I don't know if will repeat (although it should), thanks for sending the note--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:34, 4 December 2006 (UTC) : It repeats tonight at 5 PM on the West Coast - I'm going to screen it to see if ZDr. Colbert made an appearance - hope to have some shots to upload (and I hope there's an ironic set of presenters who gave him the award.) --El Payo 17:38, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::I saw his taped acceptance speech, I don't even remember where I saw it, but I think two dufuses presented it to him, oh wait it was on VH-1, then Weird Al came on rapping like a preppy, which was kinda funny too...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:45, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :::I fully expect he'll talk about it tonight. It's probably more 'newsworthy' in TCR hierarchical newsworthiness ranking system than Bolton resigning. --El Payo 17:47, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::::For all we know, they may even be related...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:52, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Ha! I love Bush's whiny statement: ""I am deeply disappointed that a handful of United States Senators prevented Ambassador Bolton from receiving the up or down vote he deserved in the Senate," Mr. Bush said. "They chose to obstruct his confirmation, even though he enjoys majority support in the Senate, and even though their tactics will disrupt our diplomatic work at a sensitive and important time."" --El Payo 17:56, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::By the way, I added the linked youtube video to the Big Breakthrough page. --El Payo 20:29, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Daily Show It seems like there has been alot of that going on for the mediasand now FOX has a Daily Show-clone coming soon, I wonder...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:21, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :If that Fox show is funny I'll be forced to move to Canada. --El Payo 01:24, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::But, that's what they want you to do (I just saw all these conversations I missed!)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:27, 6 December 2006 (UTC)